Gerhard Schröder/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Roman Herzog.jpg| Das Foto zeigt den Bundespräsidenten Roman Herzog und das neue Kabinett von Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder vor der Villa Hammerschmidt. Photo: Reineke, Engelbert Gerhard Schröder - Johannes Rau.jpg| Yokohama (Japan), 30.06.2002. BK Schröder und Bundespräsident Rau im Gespräch mit dem Teamchef der deutschen Fußballmannschaft, Rudi Völler. Bundespräsidialamt Gerhard Schröder - Horst Köhler.jpg| Horst Köhler mit Bundeskanzler Schröder (2000). Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Gerhard Schröder und Christian Wulff fühlten sich arbeitstechnisch wohl nicht ganz ausgelastet / picture alliance Gerhard Schröder - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Der ehemalige Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (l.) und Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck im Schloss Bellevue in Berlin Quelle: AFP/jd/vel Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier galt als enger Vertrauter von Gerhard Schröder. Der Jurist folgte Schröder nach seiner Wahl zum Bundeskanzler 1998 nach Bonn und später nach Berlin. Zunächst war Steinmeier Staatssekretär im Bundeskanzleramt, im Sommer 1999 wurde er Chef der Behörde. REUTERS Gerhard Schröder - Willy Brandt.jpg| Schon zwei Jahre später ergattert Schröder als 36-Jähriger einen Sitz im Bundestag. Er spielt im Konzert der ganz Großen mit, im Bild mit Altkanzler Willy Brandt (1980). (Quelle: imago) Gerhard Schröder - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Die Altkanzler Helmut Schmidt und Gerhard Schröder auf einem Parteitag der SPD (v.l.) © Thomas Koehler Gerhard Schröder - Helmut Kohl.jpg| In ihrer politisch aktiven Zeit waren sie sich nicht immer grün: Gerhard Schröder und Helmut Kohl. (Foto: imago stock&people) Angela Merkel - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Angela Merkel and Gerhard Schröder. Photo: Bundesregierung/Fassbender Francia * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Left to right: President Jacques Chirac of France and German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder at the Summit meeting of the NATO-Ukraine Commission. Photo: NATO François Hollande - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Damals war er noch Erster Sekretär der französischen Sozialisten: François Hollande (l.) wird im Jahr 2001 vom damaligen Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (r.) begrüßt. Quelle: picture-alliance / dpa/dpaweb Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schroder (L) meets with Dutch Queen Beatrix at Huis ten Bosch in The Hague, 15 April 2004. Schroeder visited The Netherlands for the business week of the Erasmus university in Rotterdam. Getty Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| Wim Kok, Ruud Lubbers, Gerhard Schröder (Ex-Bundeskanzler der Bundesrepublik Deutschland), Jacques Chiriac (Ex-Staatspräsident von Frankreich) (v.l.n.r.), Wachsfiguren Kabinett 'Madame Tussaud', Amsterdam, Niederlande, Europa, Wachs, Figur. Getty Gerhard Schröder - Wim Kok.jpg| Chancellor Schröder met the Dutch prime minister in The Hague. BBC Gerhard Schröder - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Der niederländische Ministerpräsident Jan Peter Balkenende, links, und Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder, rechts, am 13. Dezember 2004 im Kanzleramt in Berlin (AP) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope John Paul II meets Gerhard Schroder at the Vatican in Rome, Italy on May 18, 1999. Benedicto XVI - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| NEW Benedict arrives on his first foreign trip as pope. 6. German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder and wife, Doris Schroeder-Koepf, waiting. AP Archive España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos entrega a Helmut Kohl el Premio Europeo Carlos V en el monasterio de Yuste. EFE Felipe VI - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| The German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder greets in the Chancellor's office Spain's heir to the throne Felipe on an official visit in Berlin. EKS/Marco-VR Felipe González - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Gerhard Schröder (ex canciller de Alemania). Felipe Gonzalez Marquez (ex primer ministro de España) Gerhard Schröder - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Gerhard Schröder, en una imagen de archivo ABC Gerhard Schröder - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Gerhard Schröder, el pasado viernes en Bruselas. ASSOCIATED PRESS Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Gerhard Schroder, Cancelliere della Repubblica Federale di Germania. carloazegliociampi.it Gerhard Schröder - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (r.) und der italienische Ministerpräsident Massimo D'Alema unterhalten sich im Bonner Kanzleramt. Ge�ndert Gerhard Schröder - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, tare da shugaba Schröder a Berlin. AP Gerhard Schröder - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El canciller alemán Gerhard Schröder y el primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi. AP Gerhard Schröder - Mario Monti.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn, Managing Director, International Monetary Fund (2007-2011), Mario Monti, 54th Prime Minister of Italy (2011-2013), Gerhard Schr?der, Chancellor of Germany (1998 – 2005) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| El canciller alemán Gerhard Schröder se reunió con el presidente Martti Ahtisaari esta noche. (MTV3) Gerhard Schröder - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Schröder, junto al presidente francés, Chirac, y la presidenta de Finlandia, Tarja Halonen, al inicio de la reunión. EFE Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| (dpa) - German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder (R) and the Finnish Premier Paavo Lipponen answer questions during a joint press conference in Berlin, 1 November 2002. Both leaders agreed to work closer together on the issues of the EU convent. dpa picture alliance / Alamy Stock Photo Reino Unido * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Isabel II.jpg| Visiting Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (L) is greeted by German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder in Berlin Nov. 2, 2004. The queen and her husband, Prince Philip, arrived in the German capital of Berlin Tuesday for a three-day state visit which includes holding a benefit gala to help rebuild a church destroyed in World War II. Photo: People's Daily Online Gerhard Schröder - Tony Blair.jpg| Gerhard Schröder was hailed as Germany's Tony Blair. BBC Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Politiker, SPD, D Bundeskanzler 1998- mit Lech Walesa (r) im Rahmen der Veranstaltungsreihe 'Menschen in Europa' in Passau. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| German-Polish Consultations: Gerhard Schröder and Aleksander Kwaśniewski (November 5, 1998). Photo: Engelbert Reineke Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Boris Yeltsin and Gerhard Schroeder. AP Dmitry Medvedev - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev Shakes Hands with Gerhard Schröder and Others in Portovaya Bay.Photo: Nord Stream Gerhard Schröder - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Samstag, 08.10.2005 14:14 Gerhard Schröder gratuliert seinem Freund Wladimir Putin (r.) zum Geburtstag. DPA Ucrania * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Foto de archivo en la que aparece el presidente de Ucrania, Leonid Kuchma (Izq.), junto al canciller alemán Gerhard Schröeder. La Prensa Gerhard Schröder - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Schröder, left, and Yushchenko have met before in Davos. Dpa URSS * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| President Putin with German Federal Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder and Mikhail Gorbachev, Russian chairman of the Coordination Committee of the St Petersburg Dialogue forum, during the forum. Photo: Kremlin Fuentes Categoría:Gerhard Schröder